Espionage
by charcle
Summary: Lee Tenten, super crazy stuff. (should get pretty heated a few chapters in once their written)
1. Assignment

It was a particularly quiet day in the tranquil village of Konohagakure, and Lee was eating at Ramen Ichiraku like he sometimes would after training. Everything was going quite well that day, he even got to talk to Sakura for a little while before he decided to stop by Ramen Ichiraku and get a bite to eat. He wasn't really thinking about anything specifically, just going through the motions until he was abruptly greeted by his youthful sensei.

"Lee, we are needed in the hokage conference room. We have a mission!" Guy yelled with all the enthusiasm he could muster up. "Really?!" Lee replied with equally as much enthusiasm.

"If we get there quick, we might be able to beat Neji and Tenten there!"

"Yes!" Lee agreed as he swiftly leaped from his seat and ran out of the shop to quickly catch up to his beloved teacher who had already started towards the conference room with unimaginable speed.

Once they arrived outside the conference room and opened up the doors, they were greeted by both Tenten and Neji who seemed like they had been there for a while. They both were subjected to slight disappointment but quickly recovered thanks to their excitement towards the mission that would soon be given to them.

Neji turned to look at both of them with a bit of a concerned look seeing as they both were desperately trying to recover their lost breath. "You two seem excited," Tenten said with a smile. Lee hastily verified that statement with a quick thumbs up before walking up towards where everyone was standing along with his teacher.

"Obviously you are here because I have a task for you to take care of," Tsunade-sama stated before she continued to give her lecture. "Actually, it isn't really anything of too much importance. We have reason to believe that foreign shinobi are heading our way to collect intelligence on where we stand as a village. All we need you to do is help strengthen security around the outer perimeter of the village."

"Lee and Guy's hearts simultaneously sank a little when they heard they were just on a simple patrol mission. But they were still ready to give it their all even if it wasn't a big mission like they were hoping.

"I'm assuming we're going to be split up for this mission," speculated Neji.

"Thats right, and i'll get to that in a minute, but for now you'll need to know more of the details of this mission. The shinobi that were suspected to be carrying out this espionage were also noted to be highly dangerous. However, we are not exactly sure when they will be making a move so we may have to have you three posted outside the village for a few days."

"Us three? Don't you mean us four Hokage-sama?" inquired Lee. "Actually no Lee, Guy won't be accompanying you on this mission. I decided to have Guy on the inside of the village just in case the foreign shinobi got past you and our other defenses." Lee's heart sank even deeper as this mission got worse and worse by the second. Not only was it not a big mission like he had hoped, but now he can't even do this with the aid of his beloved teacher, Guy sensei. Lee tried to compose himself so he didn't look completely distraught in front of everyone in the room. Tsunade continued to explain her plan without noticing one bit of Lee's disappointment.

"As Neji already stated, you three will be split up equally outside the village," She described as she pulled out a map of the village from one of the numerous drawers in her desk. "Neji, you will be posted here on the east side of the village while Lee and Tenten will occupy the North and west sides of the village respectively." Once she was done explaining to them their mission, she placed the map back neatly into the drawer she had taken it from earlier. "Are we clear with what we are doing?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," They all replied in unison.


	2. Dreams

As Tenten arrived at her post on the east side of the village of Konohagakure, she prepared herself for what was ahead of her. Not that this mission was particularly a hard one, but that it would require sitting in one position for a really long time, whilst also watching the forest for any movement. She never really liked missions like this, she felt that these missions took too much time away from her possible training time. She would much rather be training than sitting around looking out into the forest for something that might not even be arriving at the village. Alas, she still proceeded to go through with it because orders were orders, and she didn't like thinking about the possibility of the village being harmed.

Tenten sat her stuff down by a tree and made sure that if anything dangerous did happen that she would be able to quickly grab anything she needed to retaliate. A cold melancholy breeze shot past Tenten that immediately reminded her that it was actually getting pretty late. It also reminded her of how unpleasant these missions were without the company of Neji or Lee, it kind of left an uncomplete feeling to them. This was partially due to the fact that they went on missions together as a team nearly all the time, and going alone like this gave Tenten too much time to think by herself. Tenten gave out a small sigh as she peered off into the vast, never-ending forest that lay in front of her. After a few minutes she finally let herself retreat back into her thoughts for a little bit. She began to wonder what Neji and Lee were thinking about, seeing as they were probably just as bored as she was. She then imagined that Neji was probably just sitting by a tree without trying to distract himself, and Lee was probably doing some set of push-ups like he always does when he doesn't know what to do.

Thinking about Lee doing push-ups made Tenten giggle a little because she often thought Lee looked funny when he did them. And then she thought to herself about how Lee often looked funny when he did any of his usual exercises, and how he would be so determined when doing them. Her mind drifted off into another memory of the time she walked by the training grounds after finishing up there, and seeing Lee laying on his back doing crunches. How his abs would flex under that skin-tight jumpsuit he would wear nearly all the time. Tenten couldn't help but smile a little bit as her cheeks lit up with a rosy shade of pink.

She quickly realized what she was dwelling on in her head and tried to stop thinking about it. After all she was on a mission, and she had to keep herself focused on looking out for anything suspicious. But even though she knew this mission was important, she kept finding herself slowly returning to those thoughts about Lee. Tenten knit her eyebrows in frustration realizing she couldn't focus on watching the forest at all. However, after a while she was finally able to drown out her previous thoughts, replacing them with details about the mission.

Once again, looking out into the impossibly vast forest in front of her, Tenten found herself excruciatingly bored. She laid her head back on the tree and looked up at the sky. Much to her surprise, it was actually quite dark, the sky was lit up by the luminescent moon, and there were small flashing stars that resided among the deep ocean of the sky. She let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and slowly dozed off. Tenten was nearly half awake for a few minutes before finally succumbing to the warm embrace of sleep.

When she opened her eyes, Tenten found herself in a vast open valley that seemed to have no end. There were only a few trees scattered around the horizon but none of them were close to her. She couldn't make out any precise details about her whereabouts and everything seemed really vague and fuzzy to her. The sun was beaming down on her with comfortably warm rays of sunshine that splashed off of her face and scattered into all different directions. It was almost as if she was floating, never touching the ground, but somehow at the same time she seemed to be stationary on the strangely warm grass. Everything was so peaceful Tenten thought, it was so relaxing for her. She slowly started to lay down on the ground where she was surrounded by soft blades of grass that tickled her skin elegantly. It seemed as if she layed there for hours until she could hear a slight crackling noise from beneath her. The noise became louder until she could feel the earth beneath her beginning to split. Panic and fear coursed through her body as she slipped into the newly formed cavern. "Help!", Tenten managed to scream before plummeting into the darkness.

Suddenly everything stopped and time stood still. She could feel someone warm grabbing her hand gently and pulling her out from what seemed to be her demise. She slowly opened her eyes to see something that surprised her greatly and caused her to blush slightly among realization of who saved her. He, as he usually would, gave Tenten a friendly smile before gently brushing off the dirt that resided on Tenten's shoulders from the fall. When his bandaged hand came in contact lightly with Tenten's shoulders, she could feel its amiable nature as it caressed her skin, slowly brushing away any residue from her shoulder. She couldn't help staring at him all the while he was doing this for her. It was as if she was trapped in his gaze for some reason, not being able to look away even if she wanted to, and that wasn't the case. Tenten managed to get out an unsteady, "thanks" but there was no reply. He just kept on smiling as the sun was shining down on the valley.


End file.
